The Charmed Family - SEQUEL!!!!!
by RDC LittlePiperHalliwell
Summary: the continuing chapter in a sequel to The Charmed Family, with a new twist for Phoebe and Cole.


*******"A New Life,& New Magic"*******  
  
Note:whenever you see ****next door, ______**** that means its at the manor that the Trudeau,& Cresswell's share and live in.  
  
****The Trudeau,& Cresswell's Manor ((next door)), Front Room/Attic****  
  
Amanda Andrea Trudeau and Sienna Prudence Trudeau, were running downstairs when they had saw from the attic window: Phoebe, Cole, & their four kids, Alexandra *Alex* Penny Turner, Mark Bru Turner, Brian Turner, & the youngest, but Cole's angel, Alicia Patricia *Patty* Turner. When Amanda and Sienna reached the first floor, the door opened and Phoebe stepped in followed by the three older children, then Cole stepped in carrying Alicia."Down, please, daddy?" Alicia said. Cole set her down, Alicia,Brian,Mark,and Alex ran over to play with Amanda and Sienna. "Be right back guys." Amanda and Sienna said at the same time, then ran over and hugged Phoebe."Hi auntie Phoebe!" Phoebe hugged them back then kissed them both, "hi girls." Amanda and Sienna turned to Cole and he picked them up and hugged them."Hi uncle Cole!" they said."Hey there girls," Cole set them back down just as Prue,Andy,and Paige walked in with her kids.Phoebe quickly walked over to Prue and whispered to her, "Prue, help! I don't know whats going on...I-I smoke like a fury! and I didn't get smoked by them." Prue grabs Phoebe's hand, "we'll be back in a bit, we gotta talk," with that Prue orbed them into the attic."What do you mean you 'smoke like a fury'? What the hell is a Fury?" Phoebe sits down on a couch thats in the attic and Prue sits next to her, "a Fury is a dog-faced-woman from hell, they use to travel in packs, that is until Cole killed them all, their from mythology, and they smoke," Prue looks at her. "Smoke, as in....?" Phoebe sighs, "want a example I take it..." Phoebe smokes out and then smokes to the other side of the attic. Prue jumps up, "whoa! now thats just freaky! how'd you learn to control it so fast?" Phoebe smokes out and then on the couch where she was, "I learned how to control it fast because I didn't want anyone to find out that I can smoke like a fury." Prue sits back down next to her, "Cole must know, he is half demon afterall." Phoebe cries, "I don't know if he knows, I'm just so afraid, what if I'm slowly turning evil for no reason at all? I don't know what I'd do if that happened, I mean if I do turn evil what will happen to my marriage and my kids? Goodness! my kids, Prue...! do you think I should tell Piper? or Cole?" Prue looks at her, "yeah, smoke to Piper and then smoke her back to this attic."  
  
****Manor, Kitchen****  
  
Piper is cutting vegetables up to put into what she's making for dinner. Phoebe smokes in and Piper screams! Phoebe winces.Leo orbs in, "Piper? Piper, honey? Whats wrong, what happened?" Piper looks at Phoebe."Leo, Phoebe just smoked in here like a Fury!!" Phoebe sits down, "I know Prue.." --Piper interrupts, "Prue!? What did she do?"-- Phoebe shakes her head, "Prue told me to talk to you about this....but I wasn't expecting you to scream....seeing as how you were a Fury once before." Piper sighs, "Leo?" Leo nods. "I'll ask the Elders, be right back don't go any..." --Phoebe interrupts, "I'm going next door with Piper...Prue told me to bring her back to the attic so, yeah." Leo nods again, "okay I'll meet you there, the attic right?" Phoebe nods.  
  
****Next Door, Attic****  
  
"So.....what do you think Leo found out?" Prue questioned Piper. Piper shrugs as Leo orbs in. Phoebe jumps up, "what is it? Whats wrong? Whats so funny? Why are you smiling? Leo! tell me!" Leo laughs, "calm down Phoebe, its nothing to be alarmed about, you got a new power, and you should tell Cole about this wonderful gift, and don't worry you are not slowly turning evil, you just got the power to smoke, not like a Fury, see, Furies smoke out and in with the smoke moving around them like a tornado, while you smoke in and out with the smoke moving around you like the way the blue and white lights incircle Prue when she orbs in and out, its just a new power, and luckily you were so afraid to hide it that you embraced it, and since you did you learned to control it which is a good thing." Phoebe hugs Leo, "thank you so much for helping me!!" Leo hugs her back. Phoebe turns around right when Prue and Piper hug her, "wow! Phoebe, you smoke! thats cool..." Prue said smiling."Yeah Phoebe, cool, now go tell Cole, okay?" Piper said, Phoebe nods in unsion.  
  
****Manor, Phoebe's and Cole's room****  
  
Cole and Phoebe shimmer into their room."Phoebe, whats wrong?" Phoebe looks at him, "uh, Cole you might want to sit for this," Cole sits on their bed, "Phoebe, you can tell me anything you know that." Phoebe looks down. "What would you say if I told you I was pregnant..........again?" Cole looks at her seriously, "ok, hypothetically speaking, or....seriously?" Phoebe sighs, "seriously," Cole stands up and goes over to her, "then I'd say I'm happy, and that, I know there is something else you want to tell me besides this, but I am happy about this news Phoebe." Phoebe looks up at him, "Cole...I have a new power...." Cole looks at her, "really? what is this new power of yours?" Phoebe smokes out and then back into the same spot.Cole looks at her, "are you smoking like a Fury Phoebe?" Phoebe shakes her head. "No, Leo checked with the Elders, its a new power of mine." Cole smiles, "and to my amazement you already know how to smoke." Phoebe nods, "I wasn't sure if I was slowly turning evil or something so I embraced it to try and hide it from everyone before they found out I was smoking, but Leo made sure I wasn't smoking like a Fury, he even explained how much different I smoke from the Furies." Cole looks skeptical, "really? how is it different?" Phoebe says what Leo did word for word. Cole nods, "yeah, that is different." Alicia knocks on their door."Mommy? Daddy?" Cole goes over to the door and opens it."Hey angel," Alicia smiles at him and hugs him, "hi daddy!" Phoebe smiles at the two of them, they always were together with the best intentions."Daddy? Why am I sensing three people's emotions in this room?" Asked Alicia, who has the powers of an empath.Cole kneeled down to Alicia's height."Because sweetie your mommy is going to have a baby." Alicia senses that Phoebe and Cole are really happy.Alicia nods knowingly.Phoebe goes over and kneels down too, "and I have another power too sweetie." Alicia looks at her questionably."I smoke, its sorta like orbing but instead of blue and white lights its gray and black smoke." Alicia nods, then places her hand on Phoebe's stomache.Alicia swallows hard after her empathic powers tell her its another girl.Cole sees Alicia looking distraught, "What's wrong, Angel?" Alicia forces a smile and shakes her head, her pain shows through her smile though, "nothing daddy." Cole looks at her with a worried look on his face, "Ali? Come on what is it? What's wrong?" Alicia sighs and looks at Phoebe and Cole."Nothing is wrong, I was just thinking about the uh, endangered animals," Alicia lied, in all the time since she first started speaking she had never lied to Cole or Phoebe.Cole nodded and hugged Alicia, "oh, I was starting to worry that you might be afraid of something...." --his sentence trailed off--Alicia shakes her head, "no, it was nothing, really?" Cole nods again.Phoebe looks at Alicia suspiciously, "Alicia? did you inherit mine and grandfather's lying expertice?" Alicia is mad at herself for lying to Cole and Phoebe, shakes her head, "what? No, I don't wanna lie to you." Cole smiles and hugs Alicia when little Megan runs in."Hi uncle Cole! Hi auntie Phoebe!" Cole looks at Megan and hugs her, "hey Megan," Phoebe hugs Megan too and then kisses her.Alicia watches the scene thinking with a serious and a sorta unhappy face."Alicia? You okay Angel?" Alicia snaps back to reality smiles and nods, "yes, daddy." Cole looks at Phoebe, "well, lets go tell the whole family the good news, okay Pheebs? Girls?" Phoebe nods, Alicia nods gloomily. Megan looks very, very puzzled but nods anyways.  
  
*******"The Announcements!"*******  
  
****Manor, Living Room****  
  
Everyone was gathered in the living room waiting for things to get settled so Cole, Phoebe, and Alicia could tell them the good and exciting news."Not to rush this tender moment but I have to go to work so, if you don't mind...?" Paige said hurriedly and sweetly.Phoebe nodded."Um, Cole and I have something really exciting to tell you.But...Cole and I thought it would sound better coming from Alicia and Megan." Megan nodded happily and stepped forward, "aunt Phoebe has a new power! she can smoke! its just like orbing, but instead of blue and white lights incircling her its grey and black smoke." Paige looked at Phoebe, "really? That's-that's cool, but why didn't little Ali say anything?" Alicia stepped forward now, she could feel real love go out to her just then."Mommy and Daddy are going to have another baby...its...a uh, girl." Phoebe looks at Cole with a happy look since this was the first time Alicia said what it was going to be.Alicia felt awful after the words were out of her mouth because the room turned to love for the little baby inside Phoebe and Alicia was feeling left out.Cole picked Alicia up and held her as Paige came up and congratulated Phoebe, "wow, Phoebe that-that is exciting news, exciting and happy news, I'd love to stay Pheebs but, work calls, you know how it is, lunch breaks over." Phoebe nods. "Sure Paige." Prue comes over now, "Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe, tsk tsk tsk...thats what? five kids now?" Phoebe turns white, "five? already? wow....I thought Piper would have five kids before me," Piper shakes her head and laughs, "no, Phoebe, I don't think so." Alicia looks at Cole, Alicia tugs on Cole's sleeve, "daddy?" whispered Alicia.Cole kneels down, "yes, Angel?" Alicia points to Piper's stomache then to Leo with Piper's and his four kids."Aunt Piper's pregnant but she doesn't want to tell uncle Leo because he's already so tired with the four they have, just imagine what will happen with a baby, count 'em five!" Cole stands up and goes over to Piper."Piper, a word." Piper turns to him and nods, they walk out of the room, "whats on your mind Cole?" Cole motions for her to sit down, she does so.Cole sits next to her, "Piper...I know your pregnant." Piper seems shocked."How did you...?" Cole smiles, "how did I know? good question, but uh, my little Angel told me you were..." Piper nods, "I haven't told Leo...I just, well..he's already so tired with the four we have, ofcourse I'm not going to do what mum did with Paige...I'm just..."--she doesn't finish, its too hard.Piper puts her hands to her face and cries, "I don't know how Phoebe's doing this, its too hard...I mean I-I love my kids and I'll love this one but..but..how can she be so strong?" Cole has no clue but tries to comfort Piper by putting a arm around her."Shh....Piper, Phoebe is happy, yes, but she told me about this, thats what's keeping her strong, which means all you need to do is tell Leo.." Piper looks at Cole, "how is it, you are different for different things? is your whole demonic hero thing just a front?" Cole laughs, "no, not really..." Piper nods, "mmm...I think I can tell Leo now, but...I need a minute." Cole nods. Leo and Phoebe walk into the room Cole's in with Piper. "Cole, Piper...there you two are.."--Phoebe notices Piper's eyes are red from tears and that Cole's arm's around her.--Piper looks up at Phoebe and Leo, "yes, here we are...and I need to talk to you Leo." Cole smiles at Phoebe, as she goes over and sits on him.Piper leaves the room with Leo."Thank you, for staying with my sister while she was, crying...uh, but why, why was she crying?" Cole kisses Phoebe, "she's pregnant..." Phoebe looks shocked."Oh!" Cole nods.  
  
****Manor, Hall****  
  
Piper,and Leo are sitting on the love seat in the front hall, "um, Leo, how would you feel if I told you I was pregnant again, with our fifth child?" Leo doesn't respond fast."Wow...hm, uh, I'm happy there's no doubt about that, its just, wow...its just a uh, a big shock, thats all..." Piper leans her head on Leo's shoulder."I was afraid you wouldn't be open to the idea." Megan,Melinda, and Emmalee ran over to Piper and Leo then."Mommy!!! Daddy!!!" Megan's face was streaked with terror, "Megan? Melinda? Emmalee? Whats wrong?" Megan quickly climbed up onto the couch and clutched tightly to Leo's shirt shaking."Megan? Sweetie whats wrong?" Leo asked trying to sooth her."Daddy, they got aunt Paige and uncle Logan!" Melinda cried."Wait, who has them? whats going on? why is Megan shaking,crying, and scared?" Piper asked."The bad demon has them mommy, she tries to seem nice...but she has them!! she said the only way to get them back is if auntie Phoebe gives over her unborn child; if you give them yours too, whats she talking about mommy? your pregnant too?" Emmalee asked."Where is this demon? What does she look like?" Piper asked."She's has black hair and red eyes, um...she's like about aunt Prue's height, she's in the living room...she's holding Brian, Mark, Josh, Alexandra, Anthony, Mallory, Chris, Amanda and Sienna hostage, none of them can get their powers to work, she put some kinda block up, so we ran." Piper looks at them, "oh, what happened to little Alicia?" Megan shruggs, "she's not in there...either that or...she's invisible..." Leo and Piper look at eachother worried."Alright, lets get Phoebe and Prue....wait a second, where is Prue? And where is Andy?" Leo picks Megan up and stands, "Andy! Prue!?" Andy and Prue orb in, "yes?" they both asked."Good your here we need to tell you guys about our situation in the living room after we get Phoebe and Cole."  
  
****Manor, Living Room****  
  
Alicia waits outside the door of the Living room working on her plan when Alexandra started to cry inside the room.Alicia ran into the room, "hey! missing some kids aren't you?" the demon later known as the Temptress looks at her."Why, if it isn't Belthazor's yougest.But not for long, right?" Alicia glared at the demon, "youngest, strongest, whats the difference?" Alicia threw a Fireball at the Temptress, sending her flying into the couch.Cole,Phoebe,Leo,Prue,Andy,and Piper ran in just then."The prophecy's were true, there is a stronger one then the almighty Belthazor, and its his own." Alicia looked puzzled, she used transmogrification, and changed form into the almighty Belthazor."Nice, isn't it?" Alicia asked the Temptress, without knowing all of them had just entered. transmogrificated Alicia threw a fireball at the Temptress, "now tell me! where are they?!" Alicia changed back."Where is my aunt! and where is my uncle! I'm only going to ask you this one more time, then I change into someone you'll 'have to' bow down to, someone you'll die at the hand of." the Temptress caught sight of Cole, "Belthazor..." she shimmered out and in now standing."Ali?" Cole said questionably.Alicia used transmogrification again, and changed into the source."Where are they! Answer me or die!" transmogrificated Alicia gets a fireball ready."They are going to die, if I die, my lord will never stand if you kill me...." transmogrificated Alicia hits her with the fireball, then changes back.Emmalee,Megan,and Melinda ran in just then and ran over to Alicia."Witches? hah! your powers won't work in here..." the Temptress gave a demonic laugh."No, but spells will, you could say, we're the second set of Charmed Ones." Emmalee replied. "Give us information or we'll take it!" Emmalee said."Where is our aunt and uncle?!" Megan shouted."You'll never know..." The Temptress replied. "Okay that's it," Alicia said, "these words will travel through the mind, of stubborn parties and unbind, thoughts too rigid to be kind, a compromise will dis-entwine!" Alicia said."Where are they!!!" Megan yelled."They are in cages, in the source's chambers but you'll never find them.That would take the power of the charmed ones X 6 and the other one, the one that came back as a whitelighter, she won't be able to help." Alicia turned around and waved her hand at Melinda,Megan,and Emmalee, making them change into Piper,Paige,Prue,and Phoebe.Melinda became Prue,Megan became Paige,Emmalee became Piper and Alicia became Phoebe.Alicia turned back around."How's this for a change? Four on four that would be more than enough wouldn't it?" Alicia asked grinning."Alicia?" Cole asked her really shocked to know she has other powers than Empathic ones.Alicia turned around."Yeah, hi, mom aunt Piper, Aunt Prue? we need to find aunt Paige, and uncle Logan, now....the Temptress isn't going to tell the source that we've mastered his lock because..." Alicia turned around.Alicia smoked out and behind the Temptress.Alicia calls for a athame and it appears, Alicia killed the Temptress with a athame."She has no way of doing so.Now, lets get going.You too daddy.Okay...this is getting weird so, lets hurry." Emmalee tapped Alicia on the shoulder."Hi, hey, can I be aunt Phoebe? and you can be mommy?" Alicia laughed and nodded.Alicia waved her hand at her and Emmalee.Alicia transmogrificated into Piper and Emmalee turned into Phoebe."Yeah! Cool...now the next demon will think your me, and I'll have more active powers." Alicia threw her hands at a plant, it blew up."Okay, just testing."  
  
****Manor, Attic****  
  
Alicia is going through the book of spells with Piper."Hmm...this doesn't belong in here." Piper said, Cole is sitting next to Phoebe looking at Piper and Transmogrificated Piper/Alicia."How did this happen? I cannot believe that my daughter, my Angel would have the power of Fireballs and transmogrification...the only way she could have that is if she was the prophecy, and that would be uh, something else because well she would have to have Shimmer and Invisibility...and its obvious that she.."--Alicia interrupts, "okay, daddy? nows not the time to get uh, weirded out but I can...hm..." Alicia shimmers out and shimmers back in sitting next to him."Okay...see? I Shimmer and the next thing was.....um, Invisibility, right? okay, no problem." Alicia turned invisible.Phoebe falls off her chair."Whoa...wait...no, this-this isn't happening! are you trying to tell me that my Alicia is stronger then Belthazor? This...is oh...I'm lost." Phoebe stood up and sat back on her chair."Ali alright you proved your point, now, if you don't mind I need your help here..." Piper said.Transmogrificated Piper/Alicia became visble."Alright aunt Piper, just a second." Alicia changed back to her original form then."Megan,Melinda,Emmalee help aunt Piper." The three girls went over and helped Piper.Alicia hugs Cole."I love you daddy," Cole hugs Alicia.Leo's watching them curious about Alicia's powers.Alicia transmogrificates back into Piper.Cole stops hugging Alicia now and looks at Leo, "if this fools you...." Leo shakes his head, "no, not at all, Piper has this sorta different air to her then Alicia does, so I can tell them apart." Alicia smiles at Leo."That's good to know....because my plan involves me and aunt Piper....and well, you need to know who's who so you can save us." Leo looks worried."What plan? what's going on?" Alicia goes over to Leo and sits next to him."Okay, um....I'm going to have to pretend to be aunt Piper, and you're going to go along with it....so is everyone else...because aunt Piper is going to pretend to be me.Okay, should I clarify?" Leo looks confused and nods."Okay....." Alicia throws her hand at Piper and Piper changes into the form of Alicia.Piper has no clue she's changed and looks at the two of them.Piper throws her hands up in frustration and a fireball comes out.Piper screams."What happened? what did you do!" Piper looks at her and quickly runs to the mirror and sees that she looks just like Alicia."Oh-no!" Cole's laughing in the background."I'd shut up if I were you Cole..." Cole keeps laughing."Uh, I think its 'dad' Piper....oh, sorry, Angel." Piper gets mad and throws her hand at Cole turning him into Leo.Leo looks stunned."Uh...Cole? you look like me..." Cole looks in the mirror."Okay....so I'm a demonic whitelighter....I'm a Darklighter?" Cole orbs out and in."Hey! change me back Piper....or you are so screwed...since you won't know if I'm Leo or me...." Piper gets frustrated and Phoebe goes over to the transmogrificated Leo/Cole."Hmm....now this is just uh, intresting." Phoebe laughs, then kisses Cole."Ew...no, Phoebe...." Prue goes over to Phoebe and Cole and pulls them apart."That's so strong of you...because technically its like kissing Leo." Phoebe gags, then sticks her tounge out."Uh...how do you do it without laughing Piper?" Prue asks."Hmm...the same way you can...." Piper throws her hands at Andy and his form changes to Cole."Ew......hell no, change him back! I can't kiss him if he looks like 'that'" Piper falls laughing. "Alicia, change me into Piper." Alicia laughs but changes Prue into Piper."Alright Piper..watch this smooth little twist." Piper watches Prue afraid of what she'll do.Prue goes over to Andy and kisses him."Ew!!!! Prue no.....!" Phoebe gets mad and smacks Prue."Not funny!!! damnit!!" Alicia changes Piper's form into Phoebe.Piper quickly goes over to Leo."I'm sorry.....this isn't funny I know, maybe a little twist for Phoebe...." Piper kisses Leo, Alicia changes Leo's form into Darryl.Piper stops kissing Leo now and screams, "Alicia Patricia Turner! you change Leo back to Leo now!" Alicia winces."Yes, aunt Piper." Alicia snaps her fingers and everyone changes back to their original forms, including her."But...I want to do a quick spin around, I know the perfect couple!" Alicia throws her hands at Cole and he changes into Belthazor, Alicia then throws her hands at Phoebe and she becomes a Banshee."No! Alicia!!!! Banshee bad!" Piper said.Phoebe screams.Cole changes back into his normal form."Uh, change Phoebe back....she knows I love her." Alicia smiles and throws her hands at Phoebe, Phoebe changes into the Source."Now there's a face only a mother could love, oh Phoebe....you're hiddeous today, did you get a perm? no,no,no wait! you grew! you got a manicure? you burned yourself while cooking?" Prue asks laughing."If Phoebe kisses Cole while she looks like that, I'll give you...twenty dollars." Piper says to Prue while laughing."I'll take that bet!" Prue uses telekenetics on Phoebe just to give her a little push towards Cole, Phoebe trips over something and Cole catches her."Thanks, now, uh, guys, betting on my love life isn't funny....ofcourse on the other hand...." Phoebe throws her hand at Piper and Leo to give a clue as to whom she means when all of a sudden she turns Piper into Piper 2 years ago and Leo into Leo, world war II hero.Prue falls down laughing."Oh! oh my god! thats, oh! Piper! you've never looked so good." Prue laughs, Leo looks at Piper with a smile on his face."Wow what happened?" Piper looks at Leo to answer his question when she has a huge smile on her face and giggles."Thank the U.S. they brought Leo back to us in one piece...but uh, Leo? world war II has been over for years!!! where have you been all this time?" Cole smiles and answers Prue's question, "oh..you know, bars....nightclubs....parties....drive bys?" Phoebe laughs and kisses Cole. "Ah! twenty dollars! hand them over Piper." Piper reaches into her pocket and pulls out her old wallet."What the hell is this?" Piper runs to the mirror and looks in it and screams! "I cannot believe you turned me into this high school ten year loser....again!" Piper says. "Uh, Piper you were always a ten year loser..." Prue mocks. "Okay, well.....now, what to do about Golden-Boy-Leo over here.." Phoebe motions to Leo."Nothing, I'll fix it..." theres a crash downstairs and the other kids scream. "And fast!!!" Alicia snaps her fingers and everyone goes back to their original forms."Okay, aunt Piper? Don't worry, I'll change you back I promise..." Alicia changes Piper into Alicia and changes her original form into Piper."Oh, great....Cole's now suppose to be my father and I'm suppose to be his kid? grrrrreeeeaaaattttt.....no really, great! I can help now 'cause I have your powers now too..." Piper cried."Come on, lets get downstairs...." Alicia said.  
  
****Manor, Living Room****  
  
Alicia, Phoebe, and Prue run into the living room and see a Demon and a wall of fire surrounding all the other kids."Well...well...well...where is your protection witches? You know the almighty Belthazor and his cute little girl? You know your powers don't work in this room...I have a block up.." all of a sudden Cole shimmered in with Piper in his arms.'Greaaaat....I love the whole powers thing but, this is unfair cruelty, having to be Cole's kid, poor poor Alicia' Piper thought bitterly."Ah, Belthazor....and the little one...not a wise thing to do, bring her here..." the demon said."Krypto, I wasn't expecting you of all the demons to be sent down here..." Cole said. "Wait, I thought I got rid of the Temptress...what's going on?" Piper asked."Ah, tsk tsk, you must have forgotten about her shadow....demonic off- spring know nothing...but I'm shocked yours doesn't Belthazor, and besides little one....do I look like the temptress? I don't think so.." Krypto said."Leave her alone! She knows more than you might think Krypto...and so do I..." Alicia said."Hah! a Charmed One know about me? Sorry sweetie, but the only thing you know is that your Whitelighter can keep you safe, say, where is the Whitelighter anyways?" Krypto asked."Oh, you know, I was hoping you'd ask that..." Alicia said, "here, let me get him..." Alicia left the room real quick."Okay, Leo, this will work, just be brave!" Alicia whispered.Alicia changed Leo into Cole's son Mark."Good...come on..." Alicia and Leo entered the room."What the hell? I thought I locked you away...what's going on?" Krypto asked confused.Piper turned and went on cue."Oh, uncle Leo?" 'I think I'm gonna be sick...' Piper thought inwardly."He's in there...I just changed his form so he could protect the little ones." Piper threw her hand at Mark turning him into Brian and turning Brian into Leo."See...it was a joke...uncle Leo's safe and sound inside your fire protection wall." Piper laughed."You little devil! I didn't want the Whitelighter in there...grr....this is getting old!" Krypto said."Yeah, it is," Alicia agreed. "Don't worry I'll give it a little kick..." Alicia said. Alicia changed into Paige, Prue and Alicia used Telekenetics on the demon to tear him in two different directions.Alicia laughs."Alright!" Alicia snaps her fingers and everyone changes back."Good, now, to the attic!" Alicia said smiling and quickly going over and grabbing Cole's arm and shimmering out.The fire wall lowered and the kids ran out of the manor.  
  
****Next Door, Attic****  
  
"Okay, okay, okay....lets say the spell...." Alicia said aloud to Phoebe, Prue, and Piper who were gathered around the book of shadows inside The Trudeau and The Cresswell's attic."Take our powers blessed be, and multiply their strength by three!" Phoebe, Piper, Prue, and Alicia who now is changed back into Paige said.The powers are multiplied by three giving the Charmed ones 4x's the amount they had."Okay, daddy, its time..." Alicia said."Uh-huh." Cole nodded.Alicia grabbed Piper and Prue's hands."Okay, guys..." Cole took Phoebe's hands.Cole and Alicia shimmered everyone to Hell.  
  
****Underworld, Source's Chambers****  
  
"Alright, the source's chambers are at the far end..I'll handle the demons." Phoebe turned around and kissed Cole."Baby, we will be back, just, don't worry okay? because we really will be alright, we have eachother..it'll be okay...." Cole smiled slightly."Want me to go back to the manor and wait for you there then?" Phoebe smiled and nodded slightly, "thank you, for understanding..." Cole nodded and gave Phoebe a kiss.Cole smiled and nodded towards Alicia, "watch her Ali, and call if you need me," Alicia smiles and nods. Cole shimmered out. "Okay, lets do this..." Alicia said nodding.The group of four went down the way, following screams and crys of humans, humans they were hoping would be Paige and Logan.They entered a hall that was only fire walls lit by the burning bodies of demons who, no doubtedly, failed the source.There was a door at the end of the hall, no doorknob was on it, Phoebe turned around and walked back the other way for about five steps then turned around and quickly went and kicked the door down with serious force.They walked inside and saw Paige and Logan hanging in a cage above flames."Oh!" Alicia looked toward the source's chair, he wasn't there, good news."Oh, Piper! Phoebe! Prue! Paige?! What's going on here?" Paige asked in utter confusion."Uh, Hi, Aunt Paige, its Alicia..." Alicia answered."Hey! who are you? how dare you come down here!" a female voice cried out from a corner.Alicia turned around, "who am I? Oh, have you ever heard of Belthazor? well, I'm his off-spring, the prophecy, Alicia Turner, and you are?" Alicia asked conversationally."Belthazor? Turner? The Prophecy? Where is the man Belthazor is called, Turner, where is Turner? Where is Cole Turner?" the female asked."My father, the almighty Belthazor isn't your concern." Alicia replied."I grow weary....who are these? the Charmed Ones? ah, yes, he bedded and married one of you....You!" the female pointed to Phoebe, "He bedded and married you...he is at your place isn't he? If you think he's not my concern you're wrong, and my name is Katherine, or, Katie, whichever, Belthazor and you, witch, shall know that name well..." Katie flamed out. "The Hell with her! get us out of here!!!" Paige cried.Prue used Telekenetics to unlock the cage and open the door to it."Voila!" Prue cried out.Paige leapt out of the cage and rolled barely missing the flames by a hair.Logan jumped out of the cage missing the flames too. "Oh, Okay, now lets get home..." Alicia said.Alicia grabs Prue's, Piper's, Paige's and Logan and shimmers out and to the manor.  
  
****Manor, Living Room****  
  
Prue,Piper,Phoebe,Paige,Logan, and Alicia shimmer into the living room and see Cole and Katie. "Oh! Daddy! that's the demon!!!" Cole looks up at Alicia and winces."Um, Phoebe, Alicia? this is Katherine Colie Turner...uh, she's my uh," -- Phoebe interrupts, "Wife? I was right when I asked if you were married, wasn't I?" -- "No, uh, Phoebe! Katie is my uh, daughter...my firstborn." Kat stands up and smiles."Hello witch, surprised?" Phoebe is taken aback."Oh, I don't oh my god, Cole how is this...? uh, how did this, who's is this?" Phoebe is puzzled."Oh, um, well...Katie is mine and a darklighter's daughter, the uh, darklighter's name was Riley, Riley Chase." Katie smiles. "Yeah, hi, talk about learning something new with a shocking after-taste huh?" Alicia uses Telekenetics and sends Katie flying straight towards the grandfather clock.Cole Shimmers out and in behind Kat breaking her fall."Alicia? Paige? Prue? one of you!" Paige and Prue raise their hands in defense, "No, it was Ali..." Alicia sighs and changes back into her normal form."What? she had it coming little ms. high-and-mighty, hmph some daughter...." Cole has a expression on his face that could have melt ice."Ali..this isn't funny." Cole said abrutly. Katie lowers her face and does a fake cry, "I just wanted to be loved...by...by the-the father I never knew....I-I wasn't expectiong to be shund at the door....or out the door for that matter..." Katie cried."Ali...!" Cole said seriously. "Oh, fine! I'm sorry, 'Katie'" Alicia remarked with a sour expression."It's Katherine actually....Katie is a pet name from Riley and Cole....only they can call me Katie and only his witch can call me Kat...other then that, its Katherine!" Alicia groans."Ali...you have things about your name too...give her this..." Cole said. "What's this? Favoritism? I don't think so! no...I'm the Angel...she-she can't just come in here and think she can take over and run this house to hell!" Alicia cried."That's enough Alicia, be nice, or be invisible..." Cole said."Daddy?" Alicia asked hurt, he had never in her life called her Alicia, "Daddy what's wrong? What did I do?" Cole turned and faced Katherine."I'm sorry about that Katie." Katie smiled warmly. "That's okay, Cole. Really." Cole frowned a little. "Dad. Please, call me dad, I am afterall your father.Cole is too...uh, formal, and uh...not father daughter relationship like." Katie smiled."Oh...!!! Thank you so much! daddy?" Katie smiled shyly and mindlinked Alicia: "you might be his little Angel, but once I get finished you won't even be 'hi Alicia'" Alicia looks at Katie with disgust written on her face, this meant war to Alicia."Daddy? should I show Katherine here, to her room?" Cole looked at Alicia and nodded, "yeah, that'd be great, uh..you don't mind sharing a room with Alicia do you Katie?" Cole asked. Kat was a bit disappointed but forced a smile and nodded brightly, "sure daddy...that'd be heavenly, I'm sure." Katie replied.Alicia left the room and Kat followed.  
  
****Manor, Alicia's Room****  
  
"Alright, welcome to your new quarters." Alicia said to Katie. "Oh, gee..thanks Ali.." Katie replied smugly. "Its Alicia actually.." Alicia said. "Hmph, whatever...anyways...'Ali' here's a thought.." Kat snapped her fingers and the room re-arranged with a new bed in it. "Mmm...much better...and...just for a little class and place value..." Kat threw her hand at one of the beds and in it in silver letters appeared the words 'Princess Forever'. "There, that's more like it....see you around, 'Ali' I'm going to go downstairs and convince 'Daddy' to take me to see one of those father daughter bonding movies. ta' ta' Ali....." Kat turned on her heal started out of the room twisted around flipping her hair and blew a quick kiss in Alicia's direction, and floated out of the room.  
  
*******TBC? If so it will continue as: "Alicia V.S. Katie?" - The Third Chapter in a trilogy*******  
  
**soon to come, Leo and Piper - Orbing Angels**  
  
**FanFiction.net** 


End file.
